bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!
Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! is a Christmas special, and the 2nd episode of Season 2. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Bubble Puppy *Snails *Lobsters *Mr. Grumpfish *The Abominable Snowman *Tonight is a Holiday - Pop Song *Tonight is a Holiday (Reprise) - Short Song *The Christmas Carol - Short Song *Spaghetti and Snowballs - Lunch Joke The Bubble Guppies are celebrating the holidays and everyone is in the holiday spirit, except Mr. Grumpfish. Can the Bubble Guppies find the one thing to brighten his mood? The episode starts with Mr. Grouper greeting the viewers happy holidays, and then he reads the story. Everyone is getting ready for the holidays, especially for the Christmas night. Molly delivers gifts, Gil delivers mail, Goby the fireman sets the Christmas lights, Deema cooks the cookies, Oona the policewoman is excited, and Nonny makes candy. When Gil delivers his final mail, he was surprised that it is for Mr. Grumpfish, who doesn’t like the holidays. So he asked Molly to accompany him to deliver it to him. They knocked the door, and Mr. Grumpfish opens it. Molly kindly give him the letter, and he rudely replies that he doesn’t like the holidays, and he slams the door, and Gil got hit by snow from above. Meanwhile, Goby was busy setting up the lights for the night, with the help of Mr. Grouper and Oona. And everyone except Deema come together and learning about the holidays. When they were talking about cookies in Chirstmas. Deema suddenly interrupts, and told everyone that the cookies weren’t done. Gil offered help and begins the shop section. Gil helped Deema finishing her cookies. Which looks like a clock, but the numbers are missing and Gil and Deema needs to add the missing numbers so that the cookies are done. After they did that, Gil came out of the bakery. After that Goby sets the lights and begins try to turn them on. When the lights were on, the citizens all clapped with glee. Mr. Grumpfish passed by and all the guppies chased him, and convince him to join the Christmas celebration. He rudely replied that he hates the holidays. After that, the Guppies went inside Mr. Grouper find out how to cheer him up. Then Molly saw a photo of Mr. Grumfish with a smile and a Gingerbread House. So they make a gingerbread house on Mr. Grumpfish’s house. Molly told them to find candy and gingerbread and marshmallow frostings. But the way to find marshmallow frostings is by going to Marshmallow Mountain, but there’s the abonable snowman. So Molly, Oona, and Goby goes to Marshmallow mountain. So they went to the mountain, and found a puddle of marshmallow frostings and then the abonable snowman appears and they runaway. So they found a lake full of marshmallow frostings, they try to take it but the abominable snowman appears. So they ran and they found a waterfall full of marshmallow frostings. It takes 10 seconds to take the marshmallow frosting. After that, the abonable snowman appears and they explained why they took the marshmallow frosting. The abonable snowman understands and lets them go back. When they arrived, everyone starts to make Mr. Grumpfish’s House look like a gingerbread house. When they finished, Mr. Grumpfish was very happy and admitted that he likes the holidays like them. So, the chirstmas party started and everyone had fun. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Mr. Grumpfish as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Bubble Puppy is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Mr. Grouper as a Main Character Category:Specials Category:Holiday Special Category:Season Category:Grumpfish Category:Holiday Category:Episodes with no dance song Category:Episodes with no field trip